1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to reducing fatigue resulting from viewing a three-dimensional (3D) image display, and more particularly, to reducing fatigue by adjusting disparity in order to avoid a viewer's fatigue due to a disparity vector range of a 3D image, and to generating a 3D image data stream including low visual fatigue parameter information necessary for reducing the fatigue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to the development of high performance display devices and to the support of a fast communication environment, commercialization of 3D image display systems is expected. However, user fatigue resulting from viewing a 3D image display is emerging as a serious problem.
An artificially realized image depth is presented through 3D effects, and thus viewers perceive fuzzy 3D effects or feel dizzy and suffer from fatigue due to the artificial image depth.
Therefore, when a user observes 3D images but is not satisfied with the appearance of the image depth of the images, the user may feel dizzy or suffer from eye fatigue. User fatigue resulting from viewing a 3D image display may manifest in various physiological forms, such as visual fatigue, dizziness, vomiting, or the like.
These forms of fatigue greatly hinder the widespread proliferation of 3D image displays.